Cookie Country
|theme = Grassland and forests |world = Planet Popstar |icon = |boss = Whispy Woods |common enemies = Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Bouncy, Bouncy Sis, Bowby, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Como, Hot Head, Key Dee, Leafan, Needlous, Puppet Dee, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Super Blade Knight, Super Hot Head, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |mini-boss = Sphere Doomer, Gigant Edge }} Cookie Country is the first level of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. This world takes place in grasslands and forests, with lush vegetation and flowers galore. Kirby can use Super Abilities to clear the way in some stages, revealing dimensional rifts. The mid-boss of Stages 1 and 4 is Sphere Doomer; the mid-boss of Stage 2 is Gigant Edge. Cookie Country contains four stages. Cookie Country contains the game's first HAL Room, located in Stage 4. In the first area with falling rocks, Kirby must touch the right edge of the screen (without entering the nearby door) and then go left. A huge chunk of land will be depleted and replaced with a secret door. Copy Abilities Super Abilities Energy Spheres Stage 1 #In the cave after using the Key. Cannot be skipped. #Use Ultra Sword to destroy the terrain. The last clump of breakable terrain hides a Dimensional rift zone. Enter the dimensional rift and defeat the Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 2 #Use the Cracker to destroy the Metal Blocks in the ceiling near the end of the room. Destroying other Metal Blocks is required in order to bring the Cracker this far. #Hidden in the leaves at the top right of the following room, in which the player is scaling the inside of a tree. #Use Sword from Gigant Edge to cut a rope holding up a heavy platform. Stage 3 #In the cave, skip the door and hold down to fall through the platform. #Bring the key back to the lock. #Race against Key Dee and defeat him before he falls into the pit. Take the key to the lock. Stage 4 #In the first room, skip climbing up the ladder and keep running forward into a small alcove. #Use the Prism Shield and press the Switch at the end of the room to defeat the Puppet Dees. Drop the Prism Shield and float up to where the Puppet Dees were originally situated. Drop through the platform. #Use Monster Flame to destroy the giant tree near the end of the room. Enter the Dimensional rift zone and defeat the Sphere Doomer at the end. #Defeat the Sphere Doomer at the end of the Dimensional rift zone. Stage 5 #Defeat Whispy Woods to obtain the Oars. Related Quotes Trivia *Cookie Country's main theme, titled "The Adventure Begins," contains part of the theme heard in the Kirby GCN trailer. This theme was directly used in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a track that can be heard on The Great Cave Offensive stage and subtly remixed in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. This music also returned in Kirby Star Allies as one of the songs for Extra Planet α, the first extra stage of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. *The music for Stage 2, titled "Through the Forest," is also used in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, which can be heard on The Great Cave Offensive stage. This music would be reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and remixed in Kirby Star Allies as the background music for Honey Hill. The music is also featured as a track in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *One tune heard in Stage 3 and throughout was reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The map music was reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. KSA Cookie Country 1.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Cookie Country 2.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Cookie Country 3.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Cookie Country 4.jpg|Stage 1 KSA Cookie Country 5.jpg|Stage 1 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Magolor, some stage layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Cookie Country from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The dimensional rift sequence is replicated, and Sphere Doomer is represented by a Bronto Burt Room Guarder. **A remix of the Overworld music (and Kirby's Return to Dream Land’s title theme) also plays in his secret room near the end of the mode. Gallery File:Coockie.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:Coockie_2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' File:Coockie_3.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-1-1.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-1-2.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-1-3.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-1-4.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' stage-1-5.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Keks-Kulisse es:Praderas Piruleta ja:クッキー カントリー zh:曲奇王国 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Grass Category:Forest Category:Cave